Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery and a manufacturing method thereof and, more particularly, to a battery and a manufacturing method thereof which can configure cells according to accommodating space.
Description of the Related Art
Since a primary battery is not environmentally friendly, a rechargeable battery system becomes more and more important recently.
Portable electronic products, such as a digital camera, a mobile phone and a notebook computer, need a light battery. As the portable electronic products develop rapidly and are used widely, a lithium battery, which can be charged repeatedly, provides a high voltage, has a high power density and is light, is in great need. The lithium battery includes polymer electrolyte as non-hydrogen electrolyte and has good anti-leakage and high security. Moreover, the lithium battery including the polymer electrolyte is light and thin, which can be designed to fit the shape and the size of various electronic devices.